pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Infinite Generation/Enemies
In Infinite Generation, a variety of enemy factions will attempt to attack the player on sight as they progress through the multiverse. Though all of the currently four major enemy types have a synthetic element to them, the way this is presented varies, ranging from simply being made out of porcelain to being an artificial lifeform mixed with metal out for blood. All enemies have at least one unique ability, and use a weapon unique to their (sub)type. Due to Infinite Generation being an RPG shooter with scaling stats, enemies do not have hard, documentable stats, but are instead sorted relative to others. Enemy Classifications Tiers All enemies in the world are classified according to specific tiers that can grant them increased resilience and immunity to certain abilities. Generally speaking, the harder an activity, the more likely higher tiers are intended to spawn. On higher difficulty modifiers, the gap between the stats of different tiers is significantly raised. Shielding Some enemies are protected with an overshield of some kind. These shields glow in the same color as the element (or lack thereof, in the case of kinetic damage) that works best against it. For kinetic shields: * Energy weapons have 50% damage reduction by default when striking them. This is exponentially halved on higher difficulties. * Conversely, kinetic weapons will deal double damage. For elemental shields: * Kinetic weapons are 75% effective against them; this is exponentially further reduced by 2/3 on higher difficulties. * Any energy weapon will deal at least x2 damage against them. The matching element will deal triple damage and trigger a small explosion if it breaks the shield. Shields are invisible until an attempt to damage them is made. Shields that stay visible even after prolonged periods of time indicate that the enemy is immune to damage and must be harmed or exposed through other means. Aces In certain activities, Aces will spawn with certain abilities making them more resilient to counterattacks. These are separate from the base enemy's abilities. * Relentless Aces cannot flinch and have immense damage reduction. * Supercharged Aces are more agile, shoot faster, and deal more damage. * Blockaded Aces will project a barrier that can heal them at certain thresholds and will reflect ranged attacks, potentially sending them back to whoever fired them. Some weapons either carry a perk or can be modified to inflict secondary damage types of the same name as the Ace counterparts. Matching said damage types to the corresponding Ace type will briefly disable their abilities and stun them in place, enabling a swift takedown with proper strategy. The Vali-X's secondary Mythic perk will disable an Ace regardless of their type. Enemy Types Infinite Generation currently has four major enemy types to face against, which are further divided into individual unit subtypes. Gnomes The hopping porcelain footsoldiers fielded in literally infinite numbers, answering to King Gnomus and his royalty. They are the most basic enemy units found in the game and are considered the equivalent of stinging pests at worst, though they do hide considerable power for certain occasions. "Belligerents" Though not a uniform faction per se, LEAF uses this term as a colloquialism for any plant and/or zombie group that uses Infinite Robots and is hostile to the player or their allies. While thought an impossibility with the achievement of permanent peace in the player character's homeworld, the rise of the EXA System and developments in the World of Turmoil has since proven otherwise. PHASMA's high command also falls under this umbrella, with their deaths being a central goal of The Dark Mirror campaign. Many of their abilities in combat are improved versions of their prime counterparts, most of which are stolen and appropriated for said counterparts upon being killed. Because of their employment of Infinite Robots and the nature of their pilots, belligerents have access to more strategic abilities to undermine the player in combat. S.A. Legion A robotic empire that destroyed the World of Desolation, and later seeks to erase the multiverse after discovering Infinity through LEAF's exploration efforts. Wiry, with a glowing central core that makes up most of their large heads, they are nonetheless very durable and make use of abilities that focus on overwhelming the player in gunfire and "garbage" troops, while also giving them little room to counterattack. Otherworld Frames Biomechanical lifeforms created by PHASMA through unknown means (though live experimentation and torture is apparently involved) to mimic and hard counter the IR frames used to resist their onslaughts. To PHASMA's commanders, they are the frames they copy, aligning with their replacement agendas for the multiverse. Otherworld Frames, in appearance and function, copy the frames previously in the story used by belligerents and are now being employed by resistance efforts (being mass-produced and thus usually available to any side with money), with some bosses copying the frames used by named characters. In-game, they take on abilities that are dark twists of their real counterparts in an attempt to prove they are the superior and thus the one true prime counterpart.